Bryson's Brock (Bryson City 1)
by hannahlouiseprice
Summary: Sorry; this story has nothing to do with Anime; unless you wish to read it as the characters being Anime rather then real life;I just wanted to get my story out there; It will be a Romance/Erotic story. Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

BRYSON'S BROCK (Bryson City #1)

Chapter 1

Moving from New York was never my plan; neither was heading towards my future in Bryson city in a crappy rental, with my only possessions for company was also never my plan.

Having a loving husband, children and a successful career was.

Sadly only being graced with a successful career was all that kept me in the big apple; distant family and only heartbreak accompanied it.

Feeling the summer heat fill the car as I drive becomes stifling; making me choke on the dry air flowing through the windows. For miles all I have seen is trees, fields, with the only sign of life is the cattle grazing with the odd little farmhouse in the distance of the road.

I can't be far from sweet salvation; with the hopeful glance at the road sign approaching, with the sight of buildings in the foreground I push down on the gas, I finally reach the City, or should I say town, of Bryson. Far too quant for a city if you ask me; The rich smell of baking fills my nose as I drive through; sounds of chatter; cars; people littered throughout the streets; shops sitting neatly in rows.

I head out of the town following the map directing me to my new home nestled just beneath the so called Smoky mountains to the new me; well kind of, I suppose, I wont be changing my blonde hair anytime soon, or my clothes; improved me shall we say?;

I find myself pulling up to a small bungalow hidden behind overgrown bushes and shrubs; gazing at which I guess I should start calling home in dismay at the run down windows, porch, door, the list is endless by the looks of it.

Getting out the car, I start to head up to the front door.

"Well, hello there"

Turning I notice a women, who I can only describe as a young Jessica Simpson look-alike, with red hair and in cowgirl attire heading towards me.

"Hello"

"I'm guessing your Christina? Judging by your accent an all"

"Christy" holding out my hand which she shakes;

"Mitzy" Come to give you your keys, since ma is busy; how about I show you around?"

"Sure, thanks"

Following her into a small hallway, I'm taken into a decent size lounge filled with old but comfortable looking furniture, with the sent of fresh flowers I can't help inhale.

"Sorry about the front yard; the gardener ma usually gets has been rather ill and we haven't got round to it yet"

"No worries; I'm sure I can handle it" smiling over my shoulder heading into the kitchen

"Now this is lovely" running my hand over the old cast iron range cooker

"Yeah, ma wasn't sure whether to get rid of it; I changed her mind about that though"

"Well I thank you again for that; couldn't stand the electric cooker in my old place"

"Won't you miss it?" New York I mean"

Turning I see Mitzy has seated at the little oak table in the middle of the kitchen, so I sit and join her.

"I guess in a sense; I mean, the shopping for starters"

Gaining a giggle out of Mitzy, I can't help but smile myself

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what that's like; never left good old Carolina"

"Really?"

"Yeah; always been here, helping ma after pop passed; besides we got a good local store in town with all you will need around here"

"Let me guess, cowboy clothes and shoes?"

"Damn right!"

I can't help but laugh and follow Mitzy as she rises from the table towards the front door and hands me the keys;

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get back to the house; do you need any help with anything? I can send one of my brothers over?"

"Oh no, just a couple of boxes I can handle, but thank you again"

"No trouble; need anything, your sure to find it in town; I think my ma has put a notebook down somewhere with numbers in to help you; I'm sure she will be round here at some point to be nosey"

"She's more then welcome"

"I'll see you soon, if you ever need help dressing like us locals"

"I'll keep you to that" Waving at her as she goes and climbs into a pickup I failed to notice before.

Walking back to my car I start to move my boxes into the house; bending into the boot to get the last box I hear a roar of an engine and a distinguished wolf whistle; lifting up I see a monster truck speeding past me with a young lad waving out of the passenger window.

"Men" smiling and picking up the last box and heading into the house to start my unpacking; I suddenly feel content and at home; well it's about time I felt like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get your stupid ass back in here!"

Grabbing the back of Axes shirt, I watch him slump into the seat;

"Man, did you see the blonde? From what I saw, got a nice ass and face if you ask me"

I can't help roll my eyes

"If you haven't noticed Einstein I'm driving"

"Oh jeez, I forgot you were celibate and blind"

Reaching out my fist, I manage to catch him just right

"OW!"

"Shut up; I'm just not a horny teenager, who can't keep it in his pants"

"Can't help it if I'm such a catch big bro"

"Ha, yeah sure Ax"

"Hey I am! I might just try it with that blonde; I'm sure she will fall for my charm"

I couldn't help looking at him then; with his cheeky smile, dirty blonde hair, I can't help notice how much he has grown and frown in despair of feeling old

"You're an idiot"

Pulling into the driveway I notice Mitzy getting out of her truck

"Yo! Mitzy"

Watching Ax race up and catch her before she could run, I Get out, and head towards the house, messing up Mitzy's hair as I pass whilst she gets a bear hug off Ax which causes her to curse and hit Ax on the head

Looking around I head into the kitchen to raid the fridge

"Don't even think about it Brock"

DAMN! Caught red handed, turning I see Ax smirking behind our Ma who has her arm crossed

"You ass"

"BROCK MURRAY!"

"Sorry Ma, I'm starving here, look I'm weltering away"

"You have your own fridge"

I finally notice my father who has entered the kitchen with Mitzy under his arm

"And a job to get to"

"I've finished fixing that fence for Mrs O; going out to tend the horses"

"When is the rodeo again?"

Mitzy asks whilst taking a seat next to Ma.

"Not till the end of next month"

Noticing my mom has placed a tray of cookies just out of the oven I make a quick grab for one, earning me a slap on the hand and a stern eye

"Can never be too prepared right son?"

"Right you are pop"

"Can I help, Ma gone into town"

"Naughty Mitz; not doing her chores"

"Like you ever do anything idiot"

listening to Ax and Mitz squabble I make a quick dash for a cookie whilst ma's distracted and make a run for it

"Come on then"

"BROCK!"

I don't even look back as I head to the stables; only turning once I'm a safe distance from the house to see Mitzy following me with a cookie of her own.

"All you have to do is ask"

"And where's the fun in that?"

Shaking her head as she passes me

"I don't think your really 30, don't act like it"

"Now you know its true, I just plague Ma"

"Poor Jean"

I laugh following her to my stallion, Bully; and get to work.


End file.
